1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to wireless digital communication systems and methods and, more specifically, to a system and method for improving network convergence via adaptive routing techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wireless mesh network includes a plurality of nodes, each incorporating a network interface. A given node may transmit payload data to one or more other nodes via the network interface. The node may originate the payload data or forward the payload data on behalf of a different node. Similarly, a given node may receive the payload data from a different node to be processed or forwarded by the node. The wireless mesh network may include an arbitrary number of nodes and may include certain access points, configured to bridge data communications within the mesh network to a related service system, such as a wire line or optical communications network. A given node may send payload data directly to a corresponding access point. Additionally, the node may forward payload data to the access point on behalf of one or more other nodes within the wireless mesh network. The access point collects payload data for various nodes within the wireless mesh network and forwards the payload data to the related service system through some form of system network such as a wide-area network (WAN).
Each node within a network system is pre-configured with certain parameters well-suited to achieve convergence within a given network system. For example, a given network system may require rapid convergence to meet specific performance requirements. Such a network may tolerate more stringent routing parameter settings in order to achieve rapid convergence. The nodes within the network system are pre-configured with these stringent parameter settings, such that when the nodes are deployed within the network system, convergence is achieved within the requisite period of time. In another network, such stringent node parameters may cause the network to become unstable such that the network may not be able to achieve or maintain convergence. For example, this condition may occur in a network with a large number of nodes or under conditions where conditions for network communications are less than optimal. In this case, the nodes are pre-configured with less stringent routing parameter settings. Accordingly, the amount of time required to achieve convergence may increase, however the network is able to achieve and maintain stability for a longer period of time.
One disadvantage of approach is that each node must be preconfigured for the specific network environment when the node is deployed. Preconfiguring each node may increase installation cost per node and may also increase the skill required to install nodes within a given network system. Another disadvantage of this approach is that the pre-configured routing parameter settings may be appropriate for a given node at the time of installation, but may no longer be appropriate as the network topology or communications conditions change over time. A network system that may have been able to achieve convergence, maintain stability, and meet performance goals at the time of installation may no longer perform adequately as nodes are added and deleted or as communications conditions improve or degrade.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a more flexible technique for to achieve convergence within a network system.